1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stock stops and more specifically it relates to an air release stock stop for detecting the end of a bar stock during a machining process on a turning machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Stock stops have been in use for years. Typically, stock stops utilize a mechanism that activates a switch device after an engaging member on the mechanism comes in contact with the bar stock being machined. The mechanism can electrically, pneumatically or hydraulically control the stopping action of the turning machine by halting the bar stock feeding function of the machine. Unfortunately, stock stops currently used today are operated with mechanisms utilizing many parts that cannot withstand the repetitive operations performed and are difficult to repair when failure does occur.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for detecting the end of a bar stock during a machining process on a turning machine. Current stock stops are not able to withstand the repetitive machining operations performed by the lathes or turning machines.
In these respects, the air release stock stop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting the end of a bar stock during a machining process on a turning machine.